


Midnight

by bookybookworm



Series: sk8er bois [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Three chapters, chapter three is... still being written, chapters one and two have been posted, enjoy lads, set in chapter 27 of sk8er boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: 1. Otabek Altin takes Yuri Plisetsky to a music festival2. A confession, of sorts3. A conversation in the middle of the night





	1. Otabek Altin takes Yuri Plisetsky to a music festival

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i kinda promised that it'd be out soon, but it has been positively AGES since i said that. but. it's here!! the timeline is kind of confusing, so i'll explain it here.
> 
> chapter 1  
> • beginning of chapter 27 – quoted from original fic  
> • first part of actual writing
> 
> chapter 2  
> • penultimate part of chapter 27 – quoted from original fic  
> • second part of actual writing / final part of chapter 27 - sort of interlinked but also quoted from original fic
> 
> chapter 3  
> • third part of actual writing  
> • fin!
> 
> hopefully that made sense, tell me if it didn't!  
> !!!!!! all-the-good-names-are-gone on tumblr came up with the DJ thing, and I merely expanded on it. so credits to them !!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1, enjoy!

**_‘i neED ANSWERS’_ **

**vitya:**  yurioooo

 **vitya:**  it’s almost your last day in Almaty, do you not have anything to say to otabek

 **thebetteryuri:**  umm no why would i

 **katsudon-yuri:**  denial isn’t just a river in egypt yuri

 **thebetteryuri:**  SHU t up

 **thebetteryuri:**  im not going to tell him anything

 **vitya:**  why notttt it’ll give you less pain

 **thebetteryuri:**  iM not jn plain

 **thebetteryuri:**  pain

 **katsudon-yuri:**  uh huh sure

 **katsudon-yuri:**  so what will you be doing today

 **thebetteryuri:**  otabek’s taking me somewhere tonight

 **vitya:**  ooooooooooooh h h where

 **thebetteryuri:**  idk hes being secretive

 **vitya:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **thebetteryuri:**  IM 15 WTF DO YOU MEAN BY THAT

 **katsudon-yuri:**  shush vitya

 **katsudon-yuri:**  but please yuri its not nice to see you pining

 **thebetteryuri:**  im not piNING

 **thebetteryuri:**  im leaving

 **vitya:**  tell us what happens!!!

 **thebetteryuri:**  ok

 

When Otabek said that he wanted to do something tonight, and it was a secret, Yuri did not think that it would be this. Well. What did he think it would be? Yuri squashed down the small – not so small – part of him that hoped Otabek would give him a kiss. Where did that thought even come from? Contrary to what Yuuri and Victor thought, he was _not_ a lovesick boy.

(He was.)

Anyway. Yuri stood clutching the metal entrance of a music festival, impatiently waiting for Otabek to finish buying the tickets. He shivered slightly. Otabek still wasn’t telling him what exactly they were doing here, and he was cold. He pulled his jacket more tightly around himself.

Yuri tried to peer over the masses of heads blocking his view of the stages. He had never seen so many people before, despite being a famous figure skater. He fought the urge to pull his hood down his face, and stood up straight, fixing his eyes on the moon hanging in the sky. There were a few wispy clouds in the air, appearing grey in front of the deep black plain. The stars were visible, but were outshone by the brilliant light of the moon.

“Hey.” The quiet voice beside his ear didn’t faze Yuri at all. It definitely didn’t make him jump up into the air, butting his head on Otabek’s chin. Not at all. Otabek chuckled, the throaty sound flying straight through Yuri’s heart like a piercing arrow. The arrow hurt.

“So?” Yuri demanded, trying to compose himself. “Are you going to tell me what we’re doing here?”

Otabek merely smiled. “You’ll see,” he said, and after a beat, grabbed Yuri’s hand. Yuri nearly flinched, and bit his lip to hide his shock. He carefully glanced at Otabek, who had his head buried in a programme. His cheeks looked distinctly pink. Yuri felt a ghost of a smile pass across his lips, and squeezed Otabek’s hand tighter.

Otabek cleared his throat. Yuri tore his gaze away from him, and studiously inspected a piece of dirt in his fingernail. “Come with me,” Otabek said, and pulled Yuri along with him through the gate.

Yuri was caught off guard; he tripped over his own feet and only Otabek’s hand in his own stopped him from face planting into the soil. Yuri looked up at Otabek, and their li _ps were dangerously close-_ Yuri stumbled back and managed to right himself, almost slipping on the damp grass.

His cheeks grew warm at the sight of the barely concealed grin on Otabek’s (handsome) face. “Are you okay? You’re being quite clumsy today,” he said softly, his voice laced with laughter.

Yuri could only manage a gape. Otabek rolled his eyes and pulled Yuri more gently towards a small stage in the corner of the field. Several people were milling about, though nobody was playing music yet. Yuri watched as Otabek’s eyes lit up, fixing his gaze on the DJ console in the centre of the stage.

Otabek let go of Yuri’s hand to walk to the stage. Yuri clenched his fist, illogically mourning the loss of the warm hand. He walked closer towards Otabek. “What are you doing?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. Otabek stepped onto the platform and winked at Yuri. Yuri felt his knees turn to jelly.

“Just watch, Yura,” Otabek said, smiling faintly. Yuri let his mouth hang open, then stared as people began walking over, seeing that a performance was about to start.

Everything that happened next became a blur. Otabek pulled on some headphones and rested his hands on the equipment. He looked at home, illuminated by coloured lights, and with a peaceful expression on his face.

Yuri let the music wash over him. He stood, rigid, staring at the DJ. He had never known – never even considered – that Otabek had a hobby other than ice skating (Yuri felt embarrassed at that). But he saw that Otabek truly enjoyed this, and he was _amazing._ Yuri felt as if the music resonated within him. He caught Otabek’s eye, and discovered, to his immediate mortification, that Otabek had been looking at him the whole time, watching for a reaction. Yuri managed a small smile on his face, and hoped that it would be enough to gratify him. It was. Otabek turned back to his console, and Yuri let out a sigh of relief. He could barely think.

Otabek was, first and foremost, Yuri’s best friend. They hadn’t even known each other for that long, but they became closer and closer after Otabek saved Yuri from his fangirls. [Which may or may not have happened in this fic??? Eh, let’s pretend it did.] Then Yuri started to want to grow even closer to Otabek, though he discarded that idea at first. Why would he want to jeopardise their relationship with a stupid crush, of all things?

But then, it grew serious. Yuri found that he couldn’t even think in Otabek’s presence, something made worse by Otabek’s obliviousness. He always smiled that infuriating smile whenever Yuri angered because of _him_. He was so inconsiderate, Yuri thought, dragging his fingers through his blond hair. Immediately, Yuri scoffed derisively. How would Otabek ever realise that Yuri… well… loved him? He wouldn’t believe it unless Yuri himself climbed to the top of a mountain and declared his feelings to the world.

But Yuri wouldn’t do that. Not in a million years.

He heaved in a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to listen to the music. It was good. _Really_ good. Yuri couldn’t describe how great it made him feel. It was as if… Yuri laughed internally. It was as if Otabek was making the music just for him.


	2. A confession, of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part! Enjoy...

`[1:53am Kazakhstan time]`

**_‘i neED ANSWERS’_ **

**katsudon-yuri:**  yurio, are you still doing that secret thing with otabek

 **vitya:**  it’s 2 in the morning there yuuri, i doubt he’s awake

 **katsudon-yuri:**  hmm that’s true

 **thebetteryuri:**  oh

 **thebetteryuri:**  yeah im awake

 **katsudon-yuri:**  are you back yet??

 **thebetteryuri:**  um yeah

 **vitya:**  what happened

 **vitya:**  did you confess your love

 **thebetteryuri:**  NO

 **thebetteryuri:**  otabek took me to this music festival thing

 **katsudon-yuri:**  and what did you do

 **thebetteryuri:**  he DJs?????????????????????????????????

 **vitya:**  wa i t

 **thebetteryuri:**  HE DOES IT CASUALLY FOR FUN

 **katsudon-yuri:**  aww that’s so cute

 **vitya:**  did he dj for you

 **thebetteryuri:**  yes

 **thebetteryuri:**  well not for me

 **thebetteryuri:**  but he did it

 **katsudon-yuri:**  deTAILS

 **thebetteryuri:**  no

 

They had made their way back to Otabek’s apartment, arriving at around two o’clock in the morning, with Otabek clutching Yuri’s hand all the way. The hand-holding was Yuri’s fault, really. He had foolishly stepped out into traffic when Otabek was hailing a taxi, only to be stopped by Otabek’s firm grip in his. Otabek had looked at him, exasperated, but shook his head and squeezed Yuri’s hand tight. He did not let go. Nor did he let go during the taxi ride home, all the way until they reached the door. Then, regretfully, Otabek had to extricate his keys from his bag, which required both of his hands. Yuri swung his arms idly.

They walked inside, both not knowing what to say. Yuri yawned.

“You should get to bed,” Otabek said. Yuri nodded sleepily, and followed Otabek to the rooms.

Just before he went to bed, he opened the messenger, where Victor and Yuuri were pestering him for answers. The glare from his screen made him wake up a little, and he bashed out short answers to their questions. By the time he had thrown his phone to the side in frustration, Yuri was delirious with lack of sleep and, without knowing why, picked up his phone again.

 **thebetteryuri:**  beka are you awake

Yuri groaned as he saw what he had written. He rubbed his eyes furiously and was going to quickly shut off his phone, when he saw Otabek’s response.

 **theotabest:** yes, why

 **theotabest:**  also I’m literally next door yura, you can come in

Yuri shook his head. He might as well say something, now that Otabek was answering him. But he didn’t want to see him. His sleep-addled brain might do something he’d regret in the morning.

 **thebetteryuri:**  no it’s fine i can just type

 **thebetteryuri:** i

Why was this so _hard?_ Yuri growled under his breath. There was no backing out now. Otabek had read the text, and was evidently waiting for Yuri’s next words.

 **thebetteryuri:**  i just wanted to say

 **thebetteryuri:**  thanks

Yuri almost crushed his phone in his fist. What kind of message was that? He stumbled to type out another text, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

 **thebetteryuri:**  like these past few days were really fun and then you took me to that thing today (yesterday?) and it was really good you are a really good dj and um. yeah

Yuri stifled a yell. Why was he being _so stupid?_ The small grey words underneath the message bubble said _‘read’_. Yuri waited for a response, perhaps to tell him how silly he was, and how Yuri should get out of his house now, but nothing happened.

 **thebetteryuri:** beka?

A few more minutes passed.

 **thebetteryuri:** otabek?

Still nothing. Yuri was beginning to feel worried. He could not hear anything from the room next to his, and a response still had not come through. Yuri slipped out of his bed, and approached the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished the third and final chapter, but I will soon!


	3. a conversation in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3, 10 years later  
> i'm sorry, i had almost finished it a few days ago, but then I was distracted by my friend (u know who you are) sending me pictures of kpop  
> BUT DONE

Which then opened with a bang, Yuri jumping back so as not to get hit. Otabek instantly held his hands up. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“Er.” Yuri frowned. “What?” He looked at Otabek. He looked tired, but there was a sort of steely glint in his eye. “Are you okay?” Yuri mentally slapped himself. He needed to take his foot out of his mouth. Figuratively. Though he probably _could_ fit his foot in his mouth. He was that flexible. Not that he was going to. Of course not. Yuri pinched his leg surreptitiously. Two-in-the-morning Yuri was not a particularly intelligible Yuri.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Otabek said absentmindedly. His eyes were still boring a hole into the wall. Yuri stepped aside to let Otabek into his room, and offered him the corner of the bed. Yuri himself sank into his pillows, watching cautiously as Otabek perched on the edge. “I…”

Yuri frowned once again. Otabek, though a quiet person, was not usually known for being at a loss for words. “Can you not sleep?” he prompted.

“You could say that,” Otabek replied. Meanwhile, Кошка had crawled into Otabek’s lap. He was stroking her. Yuri found himself getting unreasonably jealous. Кошка seemed to have a favourite, and it wasn’t Yuri.

Yuri swallowed. “Was… was it what I said?”

Otabek looked up. “Yes,” he said. “It wasn’t a bad thing,” he added hastily, seeing the crestfallen look on Yuri’s face. “I just wanted to talk to you. And not text.”

“Oh,” Yuri mumbled. He felt his face heat up. “What did you want to talk about?” Yuri could practically taste the awkward atmosphere in the room. He clenched his fist. Otabek was undoubtedly going to revoke their friendship, and Yuri would never see Otabek again, except perhaps in competitions. They would never smile at each other again, and they would only greet each other with a formal nod, one only reserved for acquaintances-

“Yura.” Yuri was jerked out of his thoughts.

“Mm?” He assembled a relaxed expression on his face, and looked at Otabek, who was watching him pensively.

Otabek cleared his throat. “Yura,” he said, and Yuri felt his heart skip a beat at all of the weight that single word held. He held his breath. “Yura,” Otabek repeated. “I like you.” And so Yuri felt all of his previous misconceptions collapse under the force of Otabek’s words. “I like you a lot.” Otabek licked his lips apprehensively. “Maybe I even love you. I don’t know. Probably.”

“I…” Yuri couldn’t speak. He couldn’t think, much less form a coherent sentence. He had not expected his. He had not expected this at all. He clutched his chest. What…?

“And… it’s fine if you don’t answer me. But I think you feel the same way. Ever since you came to Kazakhstan – no, even before that – I’ve gotten the impression that… that you like me too. I’m sorry if I’m reading into this all wrong, but–”

“Beka,” Yuri interrupted. “Fuck. You… you can’t just say these things!” Yuri shook his head violently. “Wait, no. I mean… they’re good things. Really good things. I’m half-wondering if this is all just a dream, really.” He let out a breathy laugh. “Oh god, make me stop talking.”

Otabek smiled. A small but genuine smile that melted Yuri’s heart. Yuri felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his chest. He and Otabek… they were on the same page. Finally.

“So, what you’re saying is...” Otabek looked relieved, but still had a line of worry on his forehead. Yuri, irrationally, wanted to reach out and smooth it, console Otabek that he loved him back. He loved him.

[Yuri beamed.](https://68.media.tumblr.com/37de409fab6d3759b228f805e3b9b098/tumblr_onubsbdrVh1v9ar1no1_540.jpg) He felt an unspeakable boost of confidence and leaned forward, his nose an inch away from Otabek’s. “What I’m saying is… I love you back. Too. Whatever.” Otabek started chuckling, and Yuri scowled. “What? Why are you laughing?” But internally he was admiring, savouring the joyful expression on the other man’s face.

“Just… you’re amazing, Yura. I’ve loved you since what feels like forever,” Otabek said, and all of Yuri’s feelings, emotions, thoughts crashed into him like the sea on a stormy night, riddling his mind with all of their complexities.

Yuri couldn’t even bring himself to breath. This was the second time that _hour_ he was made speechless, all his voice losing him because of one man, one disgustingly handsome, kind, amazing man. The simplicity of Otabek’s words enveloped him like a blanket, and he was falling deeper and deeper in love.

“We’re such idiots, aren’t we?” Yuri smiled faintly. “I’ve been anxious this whole entire time, and it turns out that–”

“It turns out that we feel the same way,” Otabek finished. Yuri sniggered. In all honesty, it was hilarious. He was sleep-deprived, lovesick, and deliriously happy. So started giggling.

Otabek paused for a moment, his eyebrows raised, but joined in with the laughter. He tentatively reached out a hand, and Yuri grasped it.

“This is nice,” Otabek said. “I…” He trailed off.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hand. Yuri felt faint. But in a good way. “I’m just glad.”

“Oh.” Yuri shuffled over and rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “Me too.” Otabek’s breath hitched, but he soon relaxed.

“What are we going to tell everyone else?” Otabek asked, chuckling slightly.

Yuri groaned, and raked his fingers through his hair. “I have no fucking clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of the pining  
> okay shitty ending but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ...  
> otayuri is now canon.

**Author's Note:**

> eh. it wasn't that great. but oh well. I DON'T KNOW HOW MUSIC FESTIVALS OR DJING WORKS!!! I tried to look it up, but I wanted to actually write, and not spend what little time I had researching? So maybe in this universe, this is exactly how things happen lol  
> constructive criticism pleaseeeee


End file.
